Lie Back and Think of the Rebellion
by I'mCIA
Summary: Princess Leia Organa is stranded alone in enemy territory. In order to get back to the Rebel Alliance she must use her feminine charm on a randy Stormtrooper Captain. ONE-SHOT.


_A commissioned story. All characters are over the age of 18._

* * *

Leia Organa was not having a good day. The Princess of Alderaan was supposed to be well on her way home right now, with weapons, food, and precious supplies in tow. A discreet meet-up with Rebellion allies, a exchange of credits, and a quip jump to her home system. That was the plan… until a stormtrooper ambush completely ruined everything.

Now? Leia Organa was stuck, stranded on some backwater planet whose name she could barely pronounce. All around her stretched a steel jungle, a dirty city of ill-repute that was no doubt filled with all sorts of unsavory characters that even the Empire would shun. And Leia was all alone with nothing but a basic stun-gun and her tattered royal clothes in her immediate possession.

And that wasn't even the worst part of the whole ordeal.

"Of all the planets to end up stranded on…" The Princess grimaced, slipping into an empty alleyway. She was just barely able to duck out of sight as a stormtrooper patrol advanced down the street, moving pedestrians out of their way with all the gentleness of a Rancor. "It just had to be a world firmly under Imperial control, didn't it?"

The troopers passed by soon enough, allowing the rebellious young lady a brief moment of respite. She took a deep breath and took in her surroundings. Her hiding spot was filthy, grimy, and had the stench of a thousand unwashed wookiees. The other back-alleys of this city were likely no different, but they were her best chance at remaining undetected as she attempted to find a way off-world.

 _Perfect. Just perfect._

"Hey there beautiful!" A voice rang out behind her. A low, guttural voice. Leia whirled around, her heart beating fast. She saw an alien creature, tall and gangly, wearing clothes that were somehow even raggadier than the garbage at her feet. She didn't recognize the alien's species, but she recognized the gender. Odds pointed to the creature being male. Very, very male. Overconfident swagger and all. "What's a pretty lady like you doing all by yourself? Kar'nak can keep you company!"

Any other time, Leia would have laughed. But the Princess of Alderaan was not in the mood for alien sleazebags.

"Try your luck on some Twi'lek honey, buster. I'm not playing that game today." She said firmly, without raising her voice. She turned and headed further into the back-alleys, stun-gun at the ready.

The sleaze didn't take the hint, chuckling to himself like some mush-brained gungan. Leia could feel him following behind her, much to her great displeasure. Her grip tightened on the stun-gun as the creature's grating voice once more cut through the air.

"Aw, what's the matter darling?" He slurred, clearly drunk. He lumbered closer, letting loose small burps between giggles. "Is it my manly musk? Too much for you, huh? Don't worry, baby. You'll get used to it. I'm an acquired taste after all."

Leia snorted. "Are you deaf? I told you I'm not in the mood."

He moved even closer, his stench heavy on Leia's nostrils. She felt him looming behind her, tall and imposing. He placed a scaly hand on her bare shoulder. "You know, I've never been with a human girl…"

With a sigh, she leveled the stun-gun at his gut and fired. The sleaze gave a choked squeal, his whole body going stiff. He twitched in place as the powerful volts surged through his bones and nerves. When they finally stopped, it was as if he was puppet and someone had cut his strings. He fell over with a low groan, landing in a pathetic heap right next to the garbage. He whimpered once more before falling unconscious.

"It should probably stay that way, Mister. Human ladies just aren't your type." Leia hummed, spinning the taser like she was some kind of gunslinger. She may have enjoyed that a little more than what was respectable for royalty. It was unseemly for a Princess a commoner in such a way… But he kinda had it coming.

Just as she began a victory strut away from her fallen admirer, her stun-gun fizzled out and died, sparks spewing from the cheap weapon. She dropped it like it was white-hot metal, honestly frightened by the sudden fireworks. "Damn," Leia grumbled, wringing her hand. "Piece of junk.

It was her only means of defense. And now it was gone. Leia frowned. She needed some good news. As if the galaxy was listening to her prayers, her communicator sounded off a that moment. The familiar ringing tone signified a incoming transmission from the Rebel Alliance Command. She dug out that communicator and clicked the button to receive the transmission.

"Leia? Princess Leia, are you there?" A very familiar and welcome voice asked.

"Mothma!" Leia almost shouted, smiling from ear to ear. "You don't know how glad I am to hear your voice!"

"Likewise Princess. I feared the worst when I heard your escort was ambushed."

"I'm not dead yet," Leia assured the older woman, holding the communicator close. She was afraid if she didn't hold on tight, the device would slip from her fingers and be lost to the trash. "Do you have any good news for me? Like a way off of this planet?"

"Yes, in fact we do." Mothma answered warmly. "Wedge Antilles tells me he has a contact planetside. Said contact is very sympathetic to our cause. He owns a shipyard on the other side of the capital city and has access to a number of space-worthy vessels. He should be able to get you off-world, provided you are able to reach him. There are, however, certain… complications."

Leia frowned. "Such as…?"

"Such as a heavy Imperial presence in the area. Especially around the shipyard. You are going to need to be discreet, Princess."

"Perfect," Leia of Alderaan muttered under her breath. "Just perfect.

* * *

Leia ended up getting caught. When Mon Mothma said "heavy Imperial presence", she absolutely meant it. The stormtrooper captain who had stopped her was taller and more imposing than the common footsoldier. Towering over the Princess by more than a head, his broad frame made Leia feel small - not unlike the way her father made her feel when he caught her misbehaving as a child. Only this situation felt far more dire than sneaking sweets out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, sir. Is there a problem?" Leia tried to make her voice sound lighter, more feminine. Perhaps if she played up the "helpless woman" angle, the bucket-head would go easy on her. It was undignified, especially for an Organa lady, but had proven to be effective in the past.

"This is a restricted area." The Captain declared, his voice rough and gravely even as it came through his helmet. His tone was cold, robotic, much like his fellow Empire stooges. "Authorized personnel only. What are you doing back here, Miss?"

"I was…" Leia thought frantically for an plausible excuse. She settled for the first thing that popped into her head. "I was meeting a friend. We were going to go out on the town, have some fun. Got all dolled up, too, as you can see. I must have gotten myself lost seeing as I wound up here."

The stormtrooper was quiet for a moment, before shifting his shoulders in a silent scoff. Leia's heart sank. The man didn't buy it, not for a moment.

"Right." He deadpanned. "Obviously. Friend or no friend, lady, trespassing on Imperial grounds is a crime. I'm afraid you'll have to come with me."

He reached to grab her by the arm, but Leia jumped back out of his grasp. Her heart pounded against her chest as she tried to think her way out of this mess. Leia didn't even want to imagine the kinds of things the Empire would do to her if she ended up their prisoner.

"Wait!" She all but shouted. The Stormtrooper stopped but his hand remained hovering over the weapon holstered at his hip. Was it set to incapacitate? Or would he simply shoot her if she became too much trouble? Was she even willing to take that risk?

"Explain yourself." He commanded her, his tone low and even and entirely intimidating. With his voice devoid of nearly all emotion and his helmet covering his face, it was nearly impossible for Leia to try and read him. Her only bet was to watch his body language… and respond accordingly. And right now, the man who was cornering her looked to be more than a little tense.

 _A lot of pent up tension, probably..._

Leia bit her lip. She felt so exposed then, in her silk dress with the low neckline and perfectly placed tears that showed off just a little extra skin. Her usual attire didn't normally put her... _womanliness_ on such apparent display. Yes, Princess Leia was very much a woman. And the stormtrooper looming over her was very much a man. A very, very big man. With big arms… And big hands…

The idea that entered her mind should have been put down the second it reared its ugly head. For a Princess to even consider lowering herself in such a depraved way… But Leia was out of ideas and she needed a way out. A true rebel soldier would always find a way to succeed.

Leia's lips curled into a tiny smile. The flirty kind of smile. She reached out and placed her hand on the Captain's arm, all feminine and gentle-like, eyelashing batting like she was some schoolgirl with a crush. It was beneath a woman like Leia, but it seemed to give the stormtrooper pause. It was clear her demeanor was… most unexpected.

"We don't need to bring the law into this, do we?" She asked sweetly, slowly running her hand up the trooper's arm while drawing herself into his personal space. "Sometimes a lady just loses her way. I'm sorry for trespassing sir, I really am. Military man like you shouldn't waste his time on silly things like this. Let me make it up to you…"

He was warm, even through his armor Leia could feel it. Her heart beat faster as she realized just how big the man was, her slight body fitting well within his imposing frame. She was close enough to actually smell him now, her nostrils getting their share of the heavy scent of sweat, musk, and military-grade armor.

For what felt like an eternity, Leia stood there with her body pressed against his, praying that her plan would work and that he would accept her offer. Although what frightened Leia the most wasn't the threat of being caught, but the fact that she didn't know if she was praying to escape… or if she was praying for him to say yes.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her closer until their bodies were flush together. Leia would never admit it… but it was not an unwanted sensation. His voice came next, calm and clear. "A good soldier is always looking for a chance to improve public relations, ma'am. If you would join me in my quarters…"

* * *

The stormtrooper captain was handsome enough. Strong jaw, piercing eyes, kissable lips… Not that Leia was enthusiastic about her current predicament or anything.

She was going to have sex with this man, a thick-headed stooge serving the all-reaching empire she so despised. But she didn't really have a choice, did she? Her stun gun was broken, the worthless piece of junk that it was. And she couldn't allow herself to fall into Empire hands. At least, not more than she already was…

As he undressed himself before her, stripping off parts of armor and military-issued clothing, she did the same, slowing disrobing from her tattered outfit. It had looked nice before the ambush, feminine and glamorous like a princess' gown ought to be, but afterwards it had revealed more skin than she would have liked. Now she was taking it all off for a man she had just met.

Leia stood naked before him, the cold floor of the captain's quarters giving her goosebumps. She could see the smallest of grins pulling at the corner of his mouth as he took in her form, hard eyes dragging up and down her womanly body. It made her cheeks burn with humiliation… as well as another feeling she preferred to ignore.

Then he dropped his pants. To Leia's credit, she didn't scream or faint or do anything that would have given her sex a bad name. His cock was large, sure, but that didn't mean she should act as if it were a snarling beast. The galaxy was a big place and there were bound to be other men out there, walking about with large cocks. This stormtrooper she was going to fuck wasn't anything special. Just a slab of muscle with a thick shaft hanging heavily between his legs. So what if his balls were big, if his length was a veiny fucker with a swollen head, already dripping with precum? So what if that monstrosity he called a cock was soon going to be inside her?

"On the bed." He told her. It wasn't quite an order, like a military man would give. Nor was it a request, she noted. No, his voice was expectant but firm. A suggestion that he knew she was going to follow. Because she was a woman. And he was a man. With a very, very large cock.

 _Pig-headed bastard_ , Leia thought as she obeyed the man's words. She lay on her back, propping herself up with her elbows. Her breasts fanned out across her chest, gravity taking hold. Her nipples were hard and she told herself it was because the room had a chill. She matched the stormtroopers gaze, forcing herself to look him in the face and not at the cock swinging between his legs. She looked him right in the eyes, silently daring him to make his move.

The smirk he gave lit a fire inside the Princess of Alderaan, a heat that bloomed deep in the pit of her belly. She gave a quiet little gasp as he descended upon her, his lips at her neck, at her breasts. His skin was rough, coarse, his unshaven face bristling against her sensitive flesh as his mouth devoured her body.

Her nerves were burning, her blood singing as she quickly gave in. She was doing this, fucking some faceless Imperial grunt in exchange for getting through to her people. Her honor was in the gutter already, so why bother fighting it? She felt his cock brush against her inner thigh, hard like an iron rod and hot like a furnace. She reached down and wrapped her slender fingers around him, drawing a groan from the man's lips. Leia was a small woman to begin with and the man on top of her was an exceptional specimen of masculinity: She couldn't even get her fingers all the way around him.

"You want to fuck me?" She hissed into his ear, her other hand reaching around to slap against his firm buttocks. Above her, the walking slab of muscle chuckled darkly, his breath hot and heavy against the pale skin of her neck. "Then what are you waiting for? _Fuck me._ "

Leia Organa was doing her duty to the Rebellion. She wasn't going to just lie on her back and endure this. The man's cock was big, thick, monstrous, but she had faced monsters before.

The man rubbed his manhood against her, finding her wet, dripping. She was not enjoying this. It was simply the adrenaline. And the whole scenario felt wrong, tawdry. She wasn't attracted to the man bargaining safe passage for sex. She wasn't wet for his cock, no matter how big-

He pushed into her in one unbroken thrust, splitting her cunt apart with his massive girth. Leia released a choked moan as he sank inside her, and her moan quickly turned into a high-pitched squeal as he pushed deeper than any man before him.

She had never felt so full, so violated and so complete. This was what a man felt like. This was what being _fucked_ felt like.

He rose from her breasts, his sculpted body towering above her as he held her by the legs. Her eyes dragged down across his muscled torso, drinking in every line and bulge, taking a moment to appreciate his obvious commitment to fitness. Leia counted herself lucky at that moment. Of all the troopers she could have been stopped by, at least she ran into a man who was a joy to look at.

His thrusts became faster, yet his pace remained steady. And felt him, felt his cock inside her, pistoning in and out of her tight, wet pussy like he was a machine. A machine with only one purpose: the fuck her. For all of Leia's lessons on royal etiquette, she found that she could not hold true to the ideal of maintaining composure. Leia was a loud lover, a fact she so completely resented.

"Harder… _Harder!_ " She wailed, her hands at the man's muscled back, nails digging into his skin. If it gave him discomfort, he did not show it nor did she care. If this was fulfilling his deepest, darkest fantasies, Leia didn't give a damn. She wasn't doing this for him, no matter how handsome he was or how big his cock was or how good his big cock felt in her tight little pussy. "Fuck me! That's it! Faster! Fuck my tight pussy! Fuck it good!"

It was only until after it was all over and Leia was safe in Rebel hands that the princess realized that maybe she needed this. With all the stress of fighting a losing war weighing down on such a young, beautiful woman, there was bound to be a need for release. It just so happened that her release came in such an unexpected package.

Yes, Leia was indeed enjoying this. Being pawed at by some muscle-headed lunk with a pretty face and a big cock? That was exactly what a woman like Princess Leia needed. Having her tight cunt reamed out by some Imperial bastard's thick meat was a better stress-reliever than anything Mon Mothma could come up with.

So there she was, in some dinky stormtrooper captain's quarters, naked and on her back with the man looming above her with her legs around his waist. He was thrusting hard, fast, like a dog in a rut. And she was screaming like a bitch in heat. This was raw, savage fucking that no stuffed suit on Alderaan could ever give her. Their lovemaking was fire, burning hot like an exploding star. Wet, too, with his balls slapping against her ass while his cock drove deep inside her sopping wet pussy.

"Gonna cum," He grunted, his voice hoarse. Leia moaned in acknowledgement. "Gonna fucking cum."

"On me," She ordered him, desperate to feel his hot seed on her skin. She always loved that about sleeping with men: spraying their hot cum all over her, anointed by their virility. And this man fucking her, he was like no other. She needed to feel him on her skin. "On my skin. My tits. My face. Do it. _Please._ "

He obeyed. When his end finally came, he pulled out of her cunt, stroking his proud length as he aimed for her tits. With a guttural curse, his load came shooting forth valiantly in long streams. She expected nothing less from such a formidable soldier.

Leia sighed in pleasure as she felt him splash warmly across her tits, stomach, with some spurts landing on her beautiful face. And he just kept coming. More and more, ropes of scalding hot seed shooting from his cock like water from the tap. When he was done, he lay down next to her on the bed, groaning at being so thoroughly drained, his balls empty.

Leia hummed happily as she reached up to rub her cum-covered tits, relishing the goopy sensation as she spread the man's gift across her pale skin. The scent was strong, heavy on her nostrils, but oh so lovely. Other women wouldn't understand her adoration for being marked like this. She gathered some cum on her fingers and took them into her mouth.

 _Delicious._

She spared one more glance to the soldier lying next to her. He looked exhausted. Soon he would be asleep, and Leia would be free to shower and leave. She would be free to escape this damned planet and get back in the good graces of Alderaan.

But… She would be lying if she said she wasn't content. She didn't feel quite so stressed anymore. And her little romp wasn't the awful endurance test she thought it would be.

 _The things I do for the Rebellion..._

* * *

 _AN: Played fast and loose with the established canon on this one, but a commission is a commission._


End file.
